Just Like Heaven (Destiel)
by lyssalaine
Summary: Taking place from the moment Dean and Castiel get into Deans Impala from Nora's house (at night)(SE:9 EP:6) Exploring what took place from the time the two left together until the next morning when Dean is shown dropping Cas of at work.


"Just Like Heaven"

He called for me, I panicked. I was there, he could have been hurt. So fragile, so new. But instead, he saved me…again.

_ "That part of you that cares so much, that's what makes you special."_

I watched as he stalked tardily in defeat down the sidewalk, abruptly ending my phone call and offer him a small smile. "Where to, Cas?" his face breaks my heart as it always does when he looks this innocent. Completely ignoring the question, Cas opened the black polished door to my 67' Impala and slammed it shut. Soon, I joined him in silence as I revved up the engine. For a beat longer, we sat in muteness. The silence deafening…but there it is again…that inevitable pull between us, like the world's magnetic field is pushing us in the only direction it wants, or perhaps is supposed to be, towards one another. I glance out of peripheral vision to find pools of blue burning into me. My palms begin to sweat and my heart beats hard, trying to free from its prison of ribs.

"Dean," his voice is low, hardly audible. I look right at him only looking back to the road briefly. "I don't know where to go." He adds, rendering my heart to a complete break. "Shh…I do." I soothe him as best as I can. I know he doesn't fully understand. I also know he's giving the whole human thing a try. His passion, his adoration for the human species is quite astonishing. His will to carry on and adapt is more than startling; then again Castiel never ceases to amaze me. I'm always on the edge of my seat, so to speak.

I pull up to an older road side style motel. Nothing fancy. "Stay here." I order and he watches me with his blue hues, melting me with every step I take. As soon as I pay the lady at the desk, I hurry back to the car. No, back to him. "Dean, what are we doing here?" I pull the impala into a vacant spot and cut the engine off. "What we should have been doing all along." I mutter, opening the car door. "Okay." He nods and joins me at the motel door. Room 7.

Once behind the closed door, I take a quick scope of the room. Visibly nervous. "You're shaking." Cas declares, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I am." I affirm. "Why?" "You do this to me." I look down and into his blue hues. He returned the gaze, blue meeting green. "Dean, these feelings…they're overwhelming…I think it's called butterflies." A small smile pulls from the corners of my mouth. "I know, Cas." We're close, dangerously close. I don't know how much longer I can keep my feelings to myself. "Dean…" I hush him with my long pointer finger. "Shh, Cas. You don't need to say anything." He doesn't look as confused. "Dean, I was just going to say that I don't feel what I feel for you with her," My cheeks feel hot, I'm sure they are at least 50 different shades of red. Oh screw it! I hastily lower myself and hush him with my lips. Cas pulls back for a moment and my heart takes a leap out of my chest. Shit! "-and I was going to ask if it'd be okay if I kissed you." He muses.

The room is dark, the only source of light is the moon beaming in through the off white, slit, curtains. Cas slides his delicate fingers to the inside of my jacket. My trembling hands slide up to the top button. Every button bringing me closer to his bare flesh, bare flawless flesh. My jacket starts the pile of clothes on the floor. Soon joing: Cas's white button down, jeans, my shirt and undershirt, and tattered jeans. I'd kicked off my boots in a quick manner. Cas copied and kicked his shoes next to mine.

Cold hands meet my nearly fevered skin as I fall backwards onto the full sized bed. The floral comforter only stays intact for a moment longer until we speedily roll into the sheets. Body contact is all we need, but I can't stop here, and judging by the look in his eyes, neither can he. Our mouth's crash together, taking one another forcefully. Our tongues roll in sync'd rhythm, fighting for dominance. Cas gingerly skims his hand up my abdomen and to my left shoulder. His warm palm aligning with the scar he'd marked me with years ago. For a brief moment my eyes fall to his out stretched hand, but soon I watch as he leans down and places a chaste kiss on every finger of the branded scar. His eyes snake up my shoulder and meet mine. Leaning forward, I pepper kisses along his stubble jaw line. A small moan escapes his lips and I crane my neck upwards to hush his mouth with mine. I reach down and place my hand on his chest, running my fingers against every muscle, every scar, and every crevice. His eyes close as my hand drifts further south. "Oh, Cas." I breathe, feeling his arousal in the palm of my hand. Cas finds composure and mimics my every move, copping his own feel for my man hood. My breath hitches on queue. "I need you." I plead. Flipping Cas onto his back, I find my way between his thighs. Our eyes remaining locked. There is a quick stillness between us as we both realize our reality and what's to come next. My hand slides down between his thighs and I take him again in my hand. Taking his full length into my fist. Slowly, I pump him a few times. Beads of pre-cum settle on the top. Cas tries to fight the urge to throw his head back, or squeeze his eyes closed. Taking the queue, I shift my hips upwards, slowly he takes me fully, but I stay aware of his facial expressions. "Cas, is this okay?" My tone is low, pleasurable, and husky. "Yes, Dean." Leisurely, I pull back then push forward, each time with a little more force. Clinching my jaw and teeth, I attempt to stifle back a well-deserved moan. I feel Cas's body tense as I pick up the pace. His muscles squeezing around me. I'm close, too close. Cas wraps his arms around my back, pulling me to meet his hips with full vigor. He then takes a fist full of my hair and pulls my mouth to his, sending me over the edge, as he soon will be. My fist pumping him with the same potency I'm receiving. Together, we let go and fall into an oblivion of pleasure. Our body's coiling together as we ride out our orgasms.

I collapse onto his chest, dead weight. Together, we listen to another as our breathing begins to slow. Our hearts beat rapidly, and unquestionably for one another. "Dean, you're perfect." Cas murmurs. "Shh…no I'm not." I beam and wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead. "No, you are. You're just like Heaven." _Just like Heaven…_ "When it _was_ Heaven." I know what he means.

"I love you." I hum  
"I love you, too."

Falling asleep will be the easiest tonight. Because tonight, I've got my little piece of Heaven… or in his words…just like Heaven.

_"You, soft and only. You, lost and lonely. You, strange as angels dancing in the deepest oceans. Twisting in the water, you're just like a dream."  
-The Cure  
"Just Like Heaven"_


End file.
